Road trip, jack daniels and mayhem
by Thirteen94
Summary: (this is a terrible title and i hate it but it's the best i could think of) Sequel to "Crazy Alt Girl" Aubrey is uptight, Chloe hires Kimmy Jin to fix this and to get Aubrey a partner. Mayhem and chaos ensue. Established Bechloe eventual Staubrey
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N) HEY ACA-BITCHES! What's up? You guys good? Good. Anyway, I said i'd write a sequel, here it is! Just a warning though, it's going to be totally crazy and completely unrealistic. But hey, that's how I roll. Enjoy!_

Kimmy Jin was looking through the cupboards, drinking Jack Daniels from the bottle when her phone rang, without bothering to check the caller I.D she answered  
"whats up KJ"  
"Don't call me that white girl" Kimmy Jin sighed  
"Don't call me white girl!" Beca whined in response. Kimmy Jin let out an irritated sigh as she drank the remainder of the bottle.  
"What's up then Beca?"  
"Chloe Is having breakfast with Aubrey today-"  
"Aubrey? She's back in town?" Kimmy Jin frowned  
"Yeah, long story short, can you meet us at Chloe's apartment in about half an hour?"  
"I'm already here" Kimmy Jin replied as she found a box of chocolate chip cookies  
"HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT? WE'VE CHANGED THE LOCKS TWICE ALREADY?!"  
"You guys are also out of Jack Daniels"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS? KIMMY JIN IT'S 9AM" Beca yelled causing Kimmy Jin to the phone away from her ear.  
"I had a rough night" Kimmy Jin replied with a non-chalant tone  
"Did a fictional character die again? WAIT! It wasn't anybody from Warehouse 13 was it?!" Beca's voice had become panicky. Kimmy Jin paused for dramatic effect.  
"No, it wasn't anybody from Warehouse 13, you know I can't bear to watch it since the season 3 finale..." _Goddamned writers messing with my fucking feelings _she thought to herself  
"Yeah...Anyway, half an hour. DON'T EAT MY COOKIES"  
Kimmy Jin stared at the almost half eaten box, she heard Beca sigh loudly into the phone  
"I'll tell Chloe to pick up some more..." Beca sighed again  
"And more Jack Daniels"  
"YOU DON'T LIVE THERE KIMMY JIN" the line went dead  
_Jesus, I got you two together, you guys owe me  
_"I prefer my payment in the form of alcholic beverages" Kimmy Jin mumbled to the empty room.  
After a summer well spent occupying most time by holding many marathons for various tv shows and occasionally hanging out with all of the Bella's it was the start of a new year at Barden University. Kimmy Jin had tried to stay as a isolated Tumblr addict but it turns out friends don't like it when you lock yourself In a room for most of the day and therefore make it their mission to stop you from doing so.  
Which was how Kimmy Jin had taken up the hobby of lockpicking, and therefore made it a frequent thing to let herself into Chloe and Beca's apartment, eat all of their food and leave again.

Half and hour later Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand into the apartment.  
To find Kimmy Jin putting out three plates of pancakes with orange juice. Kimmy Jin had to bite back the fangirl squeal she still finds herself letting out whenever she see's Beca and Chloe doing anything remotely cute.  
"Oh sweet breakfast" Beca skipped over to the table and took a seat. Chloe pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels out of her bag and handed it to Kimmy Jin  
"So you won't keep drinking ours" the redhead stated with a smirk and a wink.  
"Thank you" Kimmy Jin resisted the urge to cradle the bottle like a baby and followed Chloe to the table where Beca was happily eating pancakes  
"So...Why am I here?" Kimmy Jin asked  
"Because you broke in again, I mean how do you-"  
"I, we, need your help" Chloe cut Beca off and flashed her an apologetic smirk.  
"Right. Why?"  
"You're a realationship councillor right?" Chloe asked  
"Nope"  
"What?" Beca and Chloe asked in unison "What happened?" Chloe asked again  
_Okay. How much can I tell you without implicating you both into a potential mass homicide?  
_"Well. It stopped becoming relationship councilling and more...disposing of...problems" Kimmy Jin replied cautiously.  
Beca and Chloe stared at Kimmy Jin for a while before seemingly understanding what she was referring to  
"But how can I help?" Kimmy Jin asked as an obvious subject change  
"Well, Aubrey is back in town, she just got back from spending the week with her dad and..."  
"Daddy issues?" Kimmy Jin asked with a smirk  
"You have no idea..." Chloe sighed "She's even more uptight that she was last year"  
"Holy shit" Beca whispered to herself, Kimmy Jin had to nod in approval  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you could, you know, help her out, make her loosen up a bit. Get her a partner of something"  
"You want me to kidnap Aubrey and force her onto a roadtrip and get her laid?" Kimmy Jin asked  
"I never said that!" Chloe exclaimed. Kimmy Jin responded with a deathglare "I mean. Yes. Roadtrip, get her laid."  
"It would be my pleasure." Kimmy Jin grinned. The three women fell into a brief silence, Beca took a sip of her orange juice before frowning  
"KJ... Is there vodka in this?" Beca asked as she stared at the glass in her hand  
"My bad?" Kimmy Jin shrugged dismisively

After finishing her pancakes and bidding goodbye to both Chloe and Beca, Kimmy Jin quickly made her way back to her shared dorm room, thankful to find Lily already there. Kimmy Jin dropped onto her bed  
"Lily. Drop whatever you're doing. We got a kidnapping to plan."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Sorry for such a long wait! I promise I'll be better from now on!

"Beca, Chloe-" Kimmy Jin walked into the apartment and close the door behind her, she turned towards the living room "are you guys- OH MY GOD LESBIAN ACTIVITY" She screamed as she covered her eyes  
"KIMMY JIN" Beca screamed  
"I'M NOT LOOKING" Kimmy Jin span around quickly, walking straight into a wall "MOTHERFUCKING BITCH TITS, ABORT MISSION. WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?" she screamed  
"WE DID" Beca yelled back  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK IT BETTER"  
"Stop yelling!" Chloe interrupted "Kimmy Jin, just give us a minute okay" Kimmy Jin heard a door click and peered through her hands to find the living room empty. She walked over towards the sofa  
"I am never sitting on you again" she sighed  
Beca and Chloe walked out of the bedroom five minutes later, Beca looking suitably embarrassed, Chloe looked- well, Chloe.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Everything is ready for operation road trip"  
"What"  
"Operation road trip!" Kimmy Jin exclaimed "Basically some...friends...of mine and Lily's have given me a car and now I just need to actually kidnap Aubrey"  
"What about classes?" Beca asked  
"Oh don't worry. I have that part covered..."

**FLASHBACK**

"So who are you?" Kimmy Jin asked as she stood on a step up ladder and placed a wig on Little Al  
"Kimmy Jin"  
"And how do you convince people of this?"  
"I threaten to crush them"  
"And what DON'T you do?"  
"Get caught"  
"Very good." Kimmy Jin took a step back to admire her handiwork. Little Al stood before her wearing her grey sweater, which was stretching to it's limit and no where near covered enough of his skin, revealing many of his tattoos, complete with skinny jeans that threatened to split at the seams and a pair of converse.  
"It's... so beautiful" Kimmy Jin wiped away an imaginary tear  
"You know what boss, I feel pretty damn good." Little Al laughed as he walked over to the mirror and began to apply mascara.  
"You need to work on your voice though...too Italian."  
"You got it boss."  
**END FLASHBACK**

"Right...Anyway" Chloe chimed "How are you going to kidnap Aubrey?"  
Kimmy Jin's grin faltered _if chloroform was easy to get a hold of and was socially acceptable, there wouldn't be a problem but noooo that's where the Mafia draws the line  
_"That part...not so much of an idea yet"  
"So you need our help?"  
"A bit of legal help would be good once in a while" Kimmy Jin shrugged, Beca and Chloe exchanged worried looks  
"Going to pretend you didn't say that. Okay, how about. We invite her here" Chloe gestured to the apartment "Get her incredibly drunk and when she thinks we're going out clubbing she will get into what she assumes is a taxi. But in fact it's your car"  
"I think she's going to notice my car isn't a taxi"  
"Why?" Beca asked, Kimmy Jin held her gaze for a moment before gesturing they follow them and walked over to the window  
"Holy shit" the pair exclaimed  
"That's why" Kimmy Jin sighed  
"Is that the fucking bat mobile?!"  
"NO! Of course not!" Kimmy Jin replied, appalled "It's a replica" she muttered under her breath  
"Well...we'll just get Aubrey incredibly drunk" Chloe suggested

Kimmy Jin had been staking out the building since Aubrey's arrival at 6pm. She had said her goodbye to Lily and Little Al (who was sobbing the entire time) as she placed her suitcase in the trunk.  
It was 11pm when her phone rang  
"Praying mantis this is little DJ, I repeat little DJ over"  
"Beca?"  
"We're using code names...over" _stupid white girl  
_"This is praying mantis, over"  
"the eagle is down, I repeat the eagle is down. Transporting package ETA two minutes over"  
The line went dead  
"What the fuck is an eagle and what the fuck does ETA mean!?"  
Two minutes pass and the door of the building opened to reveal Beca and Chloe dragging an unconscious Aubrey along with them. Beca held the door of the car open as Chloe placed her friend inside and fastened the seatbelt around her  
"Take care of her okay? Make sure she cuts loose"  
"You got it" Kimmy Jin replied with a grin  
"Don't get her killed" Beca added  
_spoil the fun white girl  
_"I won't..." Kimmy Jin spoke sadly  
"Keep us updated" Chloe stated again before waving goodbye. Kimmy Jin watched her OTP walk back into the building hand in hand before staring at the form next to her  
"Let's get this party started!"

Kimmy Jin leant against the walls of the room, safely hidden by the shadows as Aubrey slowly regained consciousness.  
"Where am I?" the blonde muttered, blinking several times as to adjust to the dimly lit room.  
_Ok, bad ass spy voice. Let's do this _Kimmy Jin stepped from the shadows and stood directly in front of Aubrey_  
_"Miss Posen, we meet-"  
"KIMMY JIN YOU BITCH DID BECA PUT YOU UP TO THIS? I SWEAR TO GOD-" Aubrey began to scream.  
"Fucking hell Posen, ruined my spy moment!" Kimmy Jin huffed "No Beca didn't put me up-"  
"They're going to notice I'm gone you know"  
"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Kimmy Jin yelled, she turned away from Aubrey for a moment and rubbed her temples _The lord is testing me _she sighed inwardly. After a deep breath Kimmy Jin turned back to Aubrey. "It was Chloe's idea"  
"WHAT"  
"We're going on a little trip-"  
"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!"  
"FUCKING HELL POSEN SHUT THE FUCK UP" Kimmy Jin was in Aubrey's face now  
"Erm guys..." a door opened creating some extra light in the room, Aubrey and Kimmy Jin turned to the intruder  
"S-sorry, could I ask that you keep it down please?"  
"IS THAT A MCDONALDS UNIFORM"  
"y-yes"  
"KIMMY JIN YOU PSYCHOPATH, YOU'RE HOLDING ME HOSTAGE IN A MCDONALDS!?"  
"I was hungry!"  
"Your order is ready" The boy stated  
"Gimme five minutes kid" Kimmy Jin waved, effectively dismissing the worker  
"Look Posen, don't you dare interrupt me again or I will lock you in a dryer"  
"Was that a fucking Orange is the new black reference?"  
"You watch that show!? Oh my god don't you just love Alex Vause?"  
"Her voice is to die for"  
"It's like an orgasm wrapped in chocolate and kittens- Wait" _Get your shit together Kimmy Jin _"We have plenty of time to talk about that fabulous show. But for now listen up. You have daddy issues apparently, you need to get laid and stop being so uptight, so that's where I come in!"  
"You're going to kill my father and have sex with me?"  
"Yes- NO GOD NO." Kimmy Jin yelled "I'm going to take you on a road trip!"  
"Because that won't possibly go wrong..." Aubrey muttered  
"It wouldn't be any fun if it didn't!"  
"No"  
"No choice"  
"We're in a McDonald's five minutes away from Chloe and Beca's place-"  
"No we aren't" Kimmy Jin grinned  
"What." Aubrey went white  
"We're in Texas!"  
"WHY"  
"IT WAS THE FIRST PLACE I THOUGHT OF OKAY"  
"Fine. Whatever." Aubrey sighed  
"Sweet. Now lets go get us some maccy d's"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Come on Posen, you know you want the D" Kimmy Jin winked as she pulled the ropes off of the blonde  
"Oh my god, you're going to get me killed on this trip"  
_probably _Kimmy Jin's inner monologue agreed


End file.
